Stay With Me
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: AH. One-Shot. Lemon. Edward and Bella attend acting school where their roles require them to spend some extra time outside class to prepare.


**A/N: This is a short nothingness lemon that I'd like to dedicate to an asshole named Cale. You wish were are as good as only fiction can make you.**

* * *

I slipped my arms into the coat and grabbed my hat.

"I'll call you tomorrow, all right?" I looked to Edward, leaned casually against the doorframe with an odd look on his face. "Edward?"

This was the time of night he would place his lips to the spot of his choosing and bid me good night. The visits to his apartment had been happening nightly for weeks now as our final performance came upon us. Recently, he has grown more bold since the flirting had increased as well. Last night's heated make-out session left me wide awake for long hours of the night.

By the look on his face, no heavy make-out session would happen tonight. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite and I wondered what I had done wrong today. The flirting and the rehearsing had gone no differently than before.

He pushed himself off and neared me, taking the hat from my hands. "Stay."

The proposition startled me. I never thought something like that would cross his lips. Surely he did not mean what my mind instantly assumed he was referring to.

"Edward!" I laughed, keeping the tone light as I snatched the hat back. "It's late. I still have work to do." I put the hat on.

Not everyone had natural talent and charisma, I wanted to say.

"It's not that late. Besides, we've been working all evening. Work can wait," he replied, taking the hat off my head and hanging it on the coat tree. The dark look in his eyes both scared and excited me. I had never seen him like this before, and I had stared into his green orbs countless times while rehearsing. Despite what he had said, it was dark outside, and his hallway light cast a glowing yellow light upon him.

"We have rehearsal first thing in the morning. I'm not even close to having my lines memorized."

"Don't go. It's freezing out there. Why leave when it's warm in here?"

He circled me and I felt his chest against my back, causing my breath to catch in my throat. My skin felt as though it was burning from the heat he radiated. Warm indeed!

His fingers slipped under the collar of my coat. I could feel his breath against my hair... my neck. Suddenly, I was burning in my heavy winter jacket. I couldn't stand having it on any longer with him so near, yet I couldn't move.

I wouldn't give into him, I told myself as my body rebelled against me, reacting to his close proximity. He didn't want me the way I wanted him. He was lonely. We were friends.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he whispered in my ear as his hands trailed over my shoulders and down my arms. The coat finally fell to the ground and he moved away, leaving my back cold.

I chastised myself for allowing him to backtrack the progress I had made. I needed that coat on and to get out that door soon. It was within reach. I could almost feel the cool brass of the knob under my fingers. All I had to do was reach out and grab it. The cool air outside would remedy the wondrous affects he was having on my body.

I suddenly realized my eyes had slipped closed at some point during his seduction, and when I opened them, his face loomed over me.

"Don't make me beg," he whispered, his lips nearing mine.

"We have class in the morning," I weakly protested, my eyes drifting down to his luscious, perfect lips.

"There will be no morning tonight," he muttered in a husky voice, his lips pressing against mine.

I groaned, his words leaving no doubt what his intentions were, and sending a heat wave to caress my body. I felt my nipples harden and the heat settle between my legs. I wanted to kiss him savagely and make him carry me to his bed, but I pulled back. I wasn't going to make this easy on him. I wanted to know how hard he was willing to work for this.

"It's not any colder outside than in this icebox," I complained, using my much used protest about how low he kept his thermostat. "If I stay here, I might need a blanket."

His hands settled on the small of my back. "You won't need any blankets. I'll keep you warm." He bent to kiss me again.

I moved to look over his shoulder. "It seems later than you say. It's dark out already."

I heard him growl in frustration. "The sun sets early in the winter. Anyway, it's starting to rain." He tried again.

I bit back a smile in appreciation to his extensive list of excuses as I sidestepped out of his arms. "Rain? I don't see—"

He pulled me toward him, my chest connecting with his. "You're toying with me."

I tried to keep an innocent face and retort, but at that moment I felt his erection pressing against my thigh and all thought fled my mind. I bit back a groan and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"I do not enjoy being toyed with."

"Nor do I. Do you wish to tell me why you want me to stay or are you going to keep making excuses?"

His eyes darkened more. "I want to lay you on my bed and teach you a lesson…punish you for fooling with me."

"And what will you being doing?" I whispered, becoming very aroused.

"Making you wonder why you ever wanted to leave."

I swallowed. "Well, then you won't be needing this," I replied slipping my hands under his shirt and pulling it over his head to drop to the floor. He smiled in response.

My eyes roamed the expanse of his chest—his pecs, abs, down to the sexy v and happy trail that his pants kept hidden. No doubt his body was kept toned from the stage work and moving heavy props everyday. I didn't get any further, nor did I have time to think through just what was about to happen. I found myself crushed against him, my hands trapped between our bodies as he savagely took my mouth with his. No other thought that drifted in my mind had a chance when his lips were on mine. Nothing mattered. It was just the two of us, our lust, and our passion.

I felt my hands glide along his smooth, hairless, chest, which brought a deep, vibrating groan from the back of his throat. His abs rippled under my touch; his hair felt silky and heavenly beneath my fingers. I felt my lips bruise under his rough kiss, but I didn't care. I wanted more of it. I wanted more of him.

Suddenly, kissing him wasn't enough. I needed to feel my skin against him, needed to be trapped beneath his body. His tongue stroked the roof of my mouth, and I felt my knees give out. I pulled myself harder against him, my pelvis pressing hard against his. I gasped at the feeling, of how large he felt in his jeans, and felt my head fall back. His head buried itself in the crook of my neck, his breathing hard.

He gently rocked his hips against mine. "Don't leave now. Don't leave me like this," he plead softly, his voice husky and strained. "Too many nights...I've spent too many nights thinking about you, thinking of this." He grasped my ass and pressed himself hard against my aching clit.

"Edward…" I moaned, trying to form a coherent thought.

Words failed me. I couldn't think through the haze he had put me in. Scenes of him lying in bed alone, his hand rubbing his cock furiously while crying my name out, flashed through my mind and I felt the heat between my legs increase. I saw him hovering over me, those green eyes going dark and piercing mine... his arms caging me in. I felt my jeans become damp as a flood of heat went straight to where his manhood was intimately pressed. He felt it too, for he looked up at me and his eyes darkened further. I struggled to keep my eyes open. If he wasn't pressing me against him, I would have long ago crumpled to the floor.

"Stay with me," he asked again.

"Yes," I begged. "I'll never leave."

He hoisted me up, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, as he hurried toward the bedroom. The door shut and locked behind us.

The bed creaked under our joined weight, but I hardly noticed. All I could think about was his lips traveling down the column of my throat, his fingers running over my blouse causing me to shiver. Slowly, his fingers traveled to the top button at the base of my throat and as he undid each button, his lips touched the uncovered skin. Half way, he lingered at my bra, teasing the material at my cleavage with his teeth and tongue. My fingers buried in his hair and pressed his face there, eliciting a chuckle from him. He lavished the spot for a few more moments before continuing down.

His barely there touches grew in intensity as he pushed my open shirt aside, his eyes sparkling as he took in my half naked torso like a man who had been too long without. His calloused hands drifted over my stomach, causing my muscles to quiver much like his had. Then, suddenly his hands cupped my breasts through the lace of my bra. My back arched and my eyes opened wide and unseeing. He pulled me to a sitting position, kissing me without the intensity before, but deeper, his tongue searching and stroking every part of my mouth. I vaguely noticed him slip the shirt from my shoulders and unclasp my bra, but suddenly, I felt it: the unbelievable feeling of our bare chests pressed together. My sensitive nipples tightened painfully and I heard him gasp.

"I need you…need you so bad…" he groaned as he laid me down and took my nipple in his mouth.

He must have felt the same impatience and need that I did. While he laved each tight nipple, his hands trailed along the waist of my jeans, and he blindly un-buttoned and zipped them.

The next thing I knew, his hand was cupping my mound, stroking my slick heat. I moved my hands to his jeans, but before I could unbutton his, a long finger entered me. Instead of attending to my task, my hands gripped the material as he moved me through bliss. His thumb stroked my clit as his long forefinger moved slowly in and out of me.

"So wet," he whispered against my stomach, placing a chaste kiss between my breasts. "So ready for me."

"Edward…" I breathed, not sure if I wanted him to continue or to stop. I yelped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, my back arching. "I'm…I'm…close…so…close…"

Just when I began to feel the pressure build up in me, he stopped, his fingers stilling before sliding away. He looked up at me, then down to my hands at his jeans. "What are you waiting for?"

Shaking with need, the simple task seemed much more difficult than necessary, but soon I thrust down his pants and boxers with one shove and his beautiful cock sprang out in all its glory. I could only stare at it for a moment, but when he sat up to remove his pants the rest of the way, I suddenly, unthinking, pushed him onto his back. Before he could protest, I took him completely in my mouth.

"Fuck!" he yelled, holding my head in place as his body tightened. He almost lost it then, right there in my mouth. I could see the strain on his face and feel the throbbing in his engorged penis. I stroked the smooth space between his balls as I sucked and licked. A groan ripped through his throat, and he released me slightly to allow me to move.

I always knew Edward had a dirty mouth, but I never imagined how vocal and explicit he was when aroused. He whimpered and cursed, egging me on, pleading with me to fuck him, harder and harder; to suck his dick and take him deeper.

"Oh, god…god, ohhh."

And just as he did to me, as soon as I felt his balls tightening and his mutterings grow into moans and groans, I pulled back, licking the precum from his tip and from my lips.

His eyes were dark and stared at me. Then, he pounced, and I found myself on my back, laughing.

"Laugh now. You won't be laughing for long," he growled, teasing my entrance with his thick head.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked breathless, trying to lighten his mood by repeating his previous statement.

That seemed all the encouragement he needed for in one hard stroke, he filled me. I screamed, my back arching, and my eyes slipping closed at the feeling of him filling my tight body.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck your tight."

"Please…move…"

He slid in and out, building his pace until he was furiously pounding into me. My hands were everywhere on him, trying to hold onto him, to meld myself into him. He kissed me with that grueling passion to muffle his grunts and groans, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue.

With every thrust I felt as if the fire was shooting further up me, consuming me. Our bodies glistened with sweat, sliding against each other. He lifted my hips, straightening up slightly, and pounded in me harder and deeper, hitting my breaking point. I screamed as my muscles tightened and back arched up off the bed. I wasn't aware of anything, but the flying sensation, the heat of my body pressed against his, the feeling of his seed spilling hot into me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily and still shaking from his release. It seemed so right, so good to be so close to him. He lifted his head wearily and smiled placing a kiss on my lips and rolling onto his back, taking me with him.

"You'll stay with me?" I asked, as my eyes started to drift closed.

"Always."


End file.
